Hidden Hearts
by Grignard
Summary: I am going to the cat kingdom!" To some, the words were an empty threat. To one girl it would decide her future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time, as all stories begin, there was a town which existed in a prosperous land. The town was small enough so that everyone knew each other but large enough so that secrets could still be kept.

"Did you hear? The milkmaid was caught kissing the baker's son behind his shop."

"I heard that the mandarin's wife dyes her hair but _claims_ it's natural."

"The caretaker of horses is being brought to trial for selling the king a lame horse!"

Well, the more subtle secrets can be kept.

What is not a secret is that whenever someone was fed up they would declare:

"I am going to live in the kingdom of the cats!"

Now oftentimes the person who said that statement would end up halfway down the lane before turning around. Occasionally a person would travel to the cat kingdom, stay for a few days and end up back at home.

These people are easily forgotten and are not worth mentioning. One girl, however, defied the odds so much that a tale was woven around her experience.

This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark and deathly quiet. The room, filled with so many people, was stuffy and Haru desperately wished for someone to open a window. She leaned her head against the cool surface of a wall and that seemed to alleviate the stifling heat.

It was a confusing situation for her 6 year old mind to comprehend. Her mother had a headache one day and went to bed.

"And next day she wouldn't get up to play with with me!" she pouted in her head.

It was most certainly unfair in her opinion!

Everyone was speaking in quiet voices and her father looked so sad. Well, he would cheer up if he took the time to play tea party but it seemed like all he wanted to do was stay with Mama.

Sad…so sad…

"Beloved…"

A hoarse voice rose from the sick bed where a dying woman lay. The desperate grasp of a husband reached for his wife's hand in an effort to have her stay on this plane for a little while longer.

"I do not have much more time left…" She coughed violently with the effort of saying the few words. "Take care of Haru…and…I would not be dishonored if you find another to take my place."

"No!" her husband violently protested.

"Haru will need a mother in her life. Perhaps even a sibling to keep her company. Do not punish her because of your devotion to me." It seemed as if she was willing the last dredges of her strength to show her conviction.

Haru's father bowed his head in defeat and grief. With gentle fingers, he stroked her pale cheek. "I will do as you ask, my love. For Haru's sake."

His wife beckoned to Haru with a weakened hand. "My baby…"

The small girl delicately sat next to her mother as her father watched on. She curled up in a small ball and rested her head against her mother's heart. It was weak, like she had a butterfly fluttering inside her.

"Mama…" she whispered.

"Be good for me, sweetheart. I'll always be watching over you so make me proud."

_Flutter…flutter…_

"I love you…"

_Flutter…_

"Mama?" The butterfly stopped beating. Her mother had closed her eyes. Was she sleeping? She was suddenly swept into a warm embrace by her father.

"Baba?"

He answered hesitantly, "Your mother's gone, sweetheart…" Seeing his daughter's heartbroken face he replied reassuringly, "She's not in pain anymore and she's with your grandmamma and Eldest Uncle. Do you understand?"

Haru nodded. "And she'll always be watching over me."

Her father nodded, "She always will."

_10 years later_

Haru hummed quietly as she kneaded the rice flour dough into a ball. Taking a pinch of the chopped red pork filling she added it to the center of the white dough and molded it into a bun. It was added to the growing pile waiting to be steamed.

She sighed quietly. Haru never knew that her life would end up this way. After her mother's death, her father traveled far and wide to escape his grief. It was a lonely life for Haru…until that one day…that awful day which she would never forget.

Her father had returned home from one of his trips. Haru ran out to eagerly greet him but found that he was not alone. He was helping a woman descend from the wagon.

For a moment, a brief and glorious moment, Haru swore that her mother, her beloved mother had come back from the dead. The woman that stood beside her father was the mirror image of her mother: shoulder length brown hair, spectacles, even that small smile which always remained on her face.

It was a dream come true…until it turned into a nightmare.

"This is Kana, Haru."

Haru bowed politely to the woman. Her father motioned to another girl who just emerged from the wagon. The girl was her age, clothed in expensive silk and embroidered slippers.

"This is her daughter, Peony. You two are of the same age."

Greeting her with a happy smile, Haru said cheerfully, "We will have fun getting to know each other."

Peony gave Haru a fleeting glance and a bored smile. Startled Haru barely heard the next words which came out of her father's mouth.

"They are your new mother and sister."

This did not come as a surprise to Haru. Why else would he bring home a woman and a girl? In truth, she was glad that her father was actually smiling for once since her beloved Mother's death. It was like summer had come to the family and everything was happy.

Summer, however, eventually gives way to autumn and inevitably winter.

Her father passed away in an accident during a downpour. Even though it was monsoon season, he insisted on visiting her mother's grave, a tradition that he never wavered from. On the way back, he and his horse were pulled under when the river swelled from its banks. The horse returned home without its master.

It was a sad day. Though Haru had her stepmother and sister, she truly felt like she was an orphan. Kana showed her grief outwardly but only for the appropriate mourning period. Peony, as usual, merely looked bored and refused to go to the temple for prayers because the sun would tan her fair complexion.

It was Haru who made the necessary offerings of prayer, fruit, and incense to guide her father to the afterlife.

She had only been ten years old at the time. The household staff had helped her with the burial fees and preparations and Haru had repaid them back with chores. This was probably her undoing. Kana saw how well her stepdaughter had done the work and she began to gradually dismiss the staff and gave Haru the work.

She gave a plausible excuse. "Without your Father, dear, we must count our coins more diligently. You must do this for your own household one day too."

Of course, neither she nor Peony helped either.

"Well, don't expect to help you, Haru. I can't ruin my hands doing rough labor. They must be as soft as lotus petals."

Guess who said that?

As time went on, the household staff dwindled down to Haru and the head of the household who had been there since Haru's mother was alive. It was nice having the kind older woman around. Substituting as her grandmother, the woman taught Haru how to sew, clean, and cook to a proficient degree. Her niece, Hiromi, another maid to a nearby household, became Haru's good friend.

Speaking of, let's get back to her.

Plopping the neat, round buns into the wooden steamer, she gradually built up the fire until the water boiled. Steam gradually rose through the steamer holes and surrounded the buns.

"They ought to be ready within an hour," she thought with satisfaction, with plenty of time to go visit Hiromi.

She grabbed a plain bun and bid a warm farewell to Oba, the only other servant in the house.

"I should be back in plenty of times to check on the buns."

"That's good Haru. I have to step out to see my sister and it's going to take me all day."

This was the best time of the day for Haru. Free of obligations, well, in reality in-between obligations, she could visit Hiromi. They had arranged to meet in town today.

The hustle and number of people in town was evident in the number of times Haru got jostled in the streets.

"Haru!! Over here!"

Finally locating Hiromi, the two girls greeted each other and began to chat about their day.

The shopkeepers hawked their local wares and the aroma of tantalizing foods drifted in the wind.

"…And then I helped Sakura with her dress and the mistresss gave me a warm compliment and told me to take the day off…"

Haru's mind began to wander. Hiromi had a good life. The two of them were both servants in similar households but Hiromi's treated her like family. Haru…well…she'd be lucky if Kana and Peony treated her to an extra blanket when the nights were cold. She sighed in exasperation. She was a rock in the middle of a swiftly flowing stream. Life just passed her by.

"Haru, are you listening to me?" Hiromi remarked.

It wasn't out of anger, Haru saw, but worry. She put on her best smile.

"Yeah, yeah Hiromi. So what are you going to do with the rest of your day off besides gab with me?"

Hiromi eagerly began chatting up again. Haru allowed her mind to wander again. She couldn't help it really. All of Hiromi's happiness was lost on her. Haru was suffering. How can she be happy at another's good fortune?

Sometimes she wished she could be free, as she observed the lean grey cat across the lane.

Wait, grey? It seemed purple in the bright light.

The cat passed through the stalls and curved its furry body around the legs of the bargaining customers and affectionately licked the hands of children. Haru could hear the chatter of the little ones.

"Are you hungry Kitty? I am too."

"Look at that pretty dress. Sister and I haven't had one in a long time."

Blinking quickly, Haru processed what was said. The hungry child was old Yoshi's son. The father had been out of work for a while but she knew he was skilled in carpentry and a second worker was needed in the woodshop. The two girls could find some scrap material at the seamstress' shop. Oftentimes several yards of good material was thrown out for one tiny imperfection. This cat however, he was like a truth serum.

The cat padded quietly over to Hiromi and Haru. So close now that Haru could see he had strange multi-colored eyes. Hiromi bent down immediately and cooed, "Who are you, pretty cat? Are you lost?"

Haru could have swore she saw the cat roll his eyes as Hiromi petted him.

"Oh aren't you a happy cat? Just like me!"

The strange cat pulled away from Hiromi's hands and approached Haru.

Staring straight into his eyes, she could felt a tickling but against her mind and a lossening of her tongue, wanting to spill out her complaints, her heartaches, her sadness.

No! her mind screamed and immediately mental walls were built around her mind. The cat looked shocked and backed off warily. Haru couldn't help but smirk in his direction.

Whatever he wanted, he wasn't getting it out of her.

Haru sighed wearily. She had always liked cats. She had even wondered about the cat kingdom, which some had gone to. All who returned said it was like a dream: fantastic but forgotten with the rising of the sun.

Haru bent down and placed a carefully wrapped package on the ground. It was her lunch but she wasn't hungry at the moment. The cat sniffed and looked up curiously.

"They're fish crackers. I used to eat them when I was younger."

To her surprise, instead of tearing into the soft tissue outer wrapping, the cat neatly picked it up by the ribbon and trotted off. Following it with her eyes he saw it bow its head in thanks to her before disappearing over the crest of the hill out of town.

Towards the cat kingdom, Haru realized with surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

_As usual I neglected my writing. Long story: I lost the pages I'd written, rewrote them, lost them, found the original. My thanks on Haru being more realist than idealist. I was afraid I was turning her into a Mary Sue._

* * *

Chapter II

Haru walked quickly back to her house. She had stayed longer than she had expected.

That cat!

He took up most of her thoughts and allowed herself to dawdle until the position of the sun reminded her of the time. Rushing inside, she checked on the buns.

Phew, just in time.

A minute later and the buns would have over steamed, leaving the buns soggy and guaranteeing strict disciplinary action from Kana.

Haru gave a sharp shudder. Kana's shrieks and slaps terrified her to the core.

Peony was in essence a china doll, beautiful, delicate, and not a single thing but air inside her head. All she had ever cared about was her appearance and nothing else.

Haru plated the buns neatly and prepared the evening meal. Company was coming over which meant hard work preparing the dishes but a couple of hours of solitude during dinner for Haru before having to clean up.

She had curled up in her room when she heard the visitor enter. She thought of her life before all this. Before her father died, before Kana, when her mother was alive.

A grin graced her lips. Oh was she spoiled back then. Sleeping until midday, getting all the toys she wanted, not paying attention to her tutor... but all that had changed. Now all of her actions was because she had to, not whether she had a choice or not. Her body rose before the dawn because she had to prepare the morning meal and feed the animals. She cleaned and went to the market because if not… she shuddered to think about it.

Half dozing where she sat, her mind slipped easily into the dream world. She saw her mother and father, then cats lining up as if watching a parade. The visions blurred and she saw a half cat half man figure.

How strange, he was reaching out to her.

She went to grab his hand when the shuffling of chairs drew her awake. Kana, Peony, and her guest must be entering the sitting room to drink tea.

"I guess that's the end of my break," Haru sighed sorrowfully.

Heading over to the dining room, she gathered up the dirty dishes and deposited them in the kitchen basin.

Soap, rinse, soap rinse.

Absentmindedly washing them her mind tried to recall the strange dream she had.

Green eyes, glowing so brightly like the sun.

Slap! The force of the blow against Haru's head knocked her so hard she fell. The still soapy bowl she was holding shattered against the ground.

"You stupid girl! It's all your fault!"

Blow upon blow rained on Haru. A solid, hard object, most likely the broomstick handle, Haru thought, was next. Of course it was one of Kana's preferences.

The abuse finally stopped and Haru stood shakily.

"I take it the guest didn't enjoy the meal?" she said dryly. She winced. Her lip was beginning to swell.

Slap! The force of Kana's hand threw her to the ground.

"Foolish, irritating, chit of a girl! No the meal was awful! It's your fault he left!"

Haru stared in disbelief. Judging from the dishes, every rice kernel and crumb was cleaned off. The meal was perfect, it was the company that was not. Kana fumed in anger. The gentleman caller was rich. It had taken her only a minute to coerce him to her home. She knew that he would instantly fall for Peony's beauty and gracefulness but all he did was stuff his face and talk of nonsense. It was all Haru's fault! She threw a kick into the idiotic girl's midsection.

The abused girl gasped as she could not avoid the blow in time. The kick knocked the wind out of her but did not break any ribs. That was fortunate. Now it was just playing the waiting game until Kana calmed down.

"Your foolish father never should have spawned you!"

_And it did not sound like she was calming down anytime soon._

Haru swiftly stood despite the wave of dizziness.

"Never insult my father," she said in a low voice.

Kana quavered for a moment under Haru's harsh glare.

"Your father was a lonely depressed man that I used to get to where I am. A stepping stone and nothing more."

"He was my father!" Haru paused struggling to regain her equilibrium as the room began to spin. "You never loved him," she managed to hiss out. She was in deep trouble, might as well go in the whole way.

"No, I never did. But how could I when all he could ever speak of was your dead mother!" She ended the phrase with a slap against Haru's cheek.

Grimacing, Haru winced but internally her heart leapt at the revelation. Her father had never been the weak man she thought he had been.

"He loved me and mother," she murmured to boost her courage.

"Yes," Kana said vindictively. "But he's dead. Everyone who has ever cared about you is dead. And if you don't learn to curb your headstrong attitude, you'll meet them in the afterlife! She picked up the nearby broomstick and raised it menacingly.

Time seemed to freeze itself. Suddenly Haru could see her body barely standing in front of Kana with the broom. The floating Haru laughed. Why was she here? She had no ties anymore. She had realized it long ago but had been loathed to act upon it. This was not her home, not since her parents died.

Haru swiftly sidestepped the broom and it gave a loud rattle as it hit the floor. Kana gasped openly. The foolish girl had managed to avoid the blow even in her condition. She was more surprised by the next words which fell from Haru's lips.

"I'm leaving, Kana. You cannot treat me like this."

"And where will you go? Your little friend? Her household can barely support itself. No one else will house you either."

Haru flinched. Kana had managed to have every household in her pocket. She suspected the woman had dug up dirt on every family and was waving it above like a threatening sword. She would find safety with no one in town which left only one option.

"I am going to live in the Cat Kingdom," she announced.

"They'll probably eat you alive," Kana sneered. "Fine, be off! I've had enough trouble feeding and clothing you!" She departed in a huff, the broomstick clattered to the ground.

A wave of pain caused Haru to nearly scream. _Feed and clothe me! The only dress I own is a hand-me-down from Hiromi and I've only eaten scraps off your table._

She grabbed parchment and quill to write Hiromi's aunt, the head of Kana's household, a quick note. She knew that by leaving she would free the kind, older woman from any obligations she may have. It was only for Haru's sake that the gracious woman had stayed for so long.

After leaving the note Haru rushed out the door. Karu's moods changed quicker than the blink of an eye and her boredom would soon revert to her abusive nature. Luckily it was summer outside with a full moon to light her path. She sent a prayer up to the gods to protect those in her situation. At least she had a place to go to. She knew there were others far younger than she who had no such haven. Haru had no idea what to expect in the kingdom of the cats, but anything was better than what she had before.

Step by painful step she reached the base of the hill indicating the border of the kingdom. A sharp wave of pain struck her and she struggled to breathe. Kana's beating must have affected her more than she thought. It took a few minutes for the pain to subside. At the top she could see a heavy mist.

_Strange how one part of the hill can be clear but the other side shrouded._

With a burst of renewed energy she made her way up. The mists seemed to part for her and she saw a quaint green house with white trim. A lone house in a barren expanse. Haru knocked on the door, hoping a kind soul would let her recuperate.

The door opened and a warm, friendly yellow light spilled out. Before she could speak, a blinding intense pain greater than any she had ever felt before struck Haru and she collapsed into someone's arms.

* * *

_Always lovely to hear from a reviewer,_

_Grignard_


	4. Chapter 3

_As always thank you for the fantastic reviews and sticking with me throughout my sporatic updates. This fandom is always so respective and encouraging!_

* * *

Chapter III

Haru blinked wearily. _Where was she?_ Glancing around she found a shaded window covering the morning light. It illuminated the contents of a cozy room with light green striped wallpaper and she herself laid on a bed with plush pillows and a warm comforter. She suspected that both the pillows and comforter were stuffed with down, a luxury in anyone's lifetime. A small bedside table held a shaded lamp.

A soft knock interrupted her musings. "Enter," she called.

A tray laden with teacups, a teapot, and biscuits entered and was deposited on the little table. The scent of hot herbal tea, filling cakes, and other odors eagerly called to Haru's stomach. Courtesy to her host, however, was always priority number one. Her eyes widened as they fell upon her caretaker.

"I see you're up," he said in a melodious voice.

He walked and drew open the curtains to let the bright sunlight in. As her eyes adjusted, the lean form, dressed in a vest and slacks, sat on a comfortable wingchair facing her bed. She sat up but winced as the action emphasized the soreness in her ribs. The figure leaned over to help her and placed a bowl of warm broth in her hands.

"Thank you," she said incredulously.

Here she was a stranger and he welcomed her with comfort. As she sipped the warm liquid she took the time to observe her companion. He had of all things, a cat's head. Perhaps living so close to the border made him the amalgamation she saw. Glancing downwards she contemplated that she must have looked a sight. Disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, bandaged ribs…wait…

The question came unbidden to her lips. "Who dressed my injuries?"

"Yuki, a very capable feline," he reassured her. He sat back and watched her as she finished her broth. His probing look irked her as she replaced the empty bowl on the tray. Picking up the kettle she poured a cup of tea and offered it to interrupt the silence.

As she handed the cup to him, the sleeve of her nightshirt rose up revealing the bruises on her arms. The mysterious stranger took the cup graciously and again sat back and watched her. She quickly tugged the offending article of clothing back down to hide the blackened skin.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Haru said. The figure nodded in acknowledgement but he did not say anything.

_Stubborn man_ she scowled mentally.

"You're trying to make me spill my troubles, like the cat on the street yesterday."

He quirked an eyebrow, "So you're the stubborn girl who resisted Lune," he stated.

"I'm probably just as headstrong as you are," she stated smugly. Her taunt was tainted as a huge yawn erupted from her mouth.

Taking the tea things, the stranger murmured, "I'll let you sleep."

As he opened the door, he bowed towards her. "My name is Baron Humbert Von Gikkengen. You may call me Baron. Stay until you recover but until then, I am at your service."

Haru smiled. "Baron," she whispered as she let sleep take her.

A few hours later, she awoke again feeling restless. Though her ribs ached slightly, she threw off the soft covers and dressed herself in a robe found in the closet. She padded out the door full of curiosity. The house had old fashioned furniture and paintings of the countryside. Windows graced every hallway and room filling the house with cheerful sunlight. Haru made her way to the kitchen where a teakettle whistled merrily on the stove.

An immense white cat calmly removed the hot tea kettle as he whipped up a concoction briskly in a bright blue bowl. The cat stood several heads taller than Haru and scowled about the consistency of the sauce he was attacking.

"Well don't just stand there gawking," he growled. "At least help me with this meal and hand me those fish."

Haru rolled her eyes but did as he bid. In no time at all, the sauce was poured over the fish and placed into a wood-burning oven. They seated themselves in the sitting room and sipped tea as the meal cooked.

"So you're the scrawny duckling that wandered into Baron's doorstep. You know you gave him quite a scare when you collapsed into his arms," he said with a smirk. "My name is Muta, caretaker of Baron's house when he's away."

Haru fought the blush that rose to her face when she remembered the strong arms that caught her but kept her politeness, "My name is Haru and I am grateful that you and he allowed me to stay."

He waved her thanks off. "That's Baron though, always taking in strays," he glanced down at her, "No matter what their appearance may be."

"Well I see you help yourself to his kitchen while he's away," she said cattily.

Muta scowled again causing Haru to grin in victory. _That was for calling her a scrawny duckling and remarking on her looks!_

The large cat couldn't help but be impressed. The typical humans who entered the kingdom were spoiled opulent brats fed up that they did not get a bauble which they wanted. They soon returned to the human world after less than a day's hard work. Occasionally, a compliant maid whose opinion agreed with whoever was in the room wandered in but left just as quickly. This one, on the other hand, was a fighter. A newfound friendship soon developed from their verbal sparring.

"So tell me more about Baron," Haru casually asked. Her inquisitive nature made her want to know more about the being who rescued her as if it were a common occurrence.

"He's a member of the cat kingdom but spends most of his time on the border between the human and cat worlds. It's probably the reason for his looks." He held up an oversized paw to compare the differences between his and Baron's slender human-like hands.

"I see," Haru said knowing that her hypothesis was correct. "I wish I could find out more about him."

"Then you should ask," a smooth voice intruded on their conversation.

Haru yelped and nearly dropped the teacup in her surprise. Baron had apparently entered without the two noticing. The subject of discussion bowed his head in apology but his wry grin conveyed the seriousness of his regret.

"Be careful," Baron warned Haru. "That teacup was a gift from a very grateful king." He gracefully took off his jacket and settled down into a spare armchair. "Is our charge feeling better, Muta?" he queried.

"Yeah, she's feeling so much better, that she's taking it out on me," Muta dryly retorted.

Baron smiled, "It's nice to see her fighting instincts have not been diminished by Kana."

Haru jumped again for the second time. "How did you know about her?" she asked.

"Oh he has eyes and ears all over the place," Muta said with a shrug.

"Including Lune in the marketplace," she scoffed. She clearly did not appreciate being spied upon.

"Lune," Baron interjected, "is one of my best informants, and prince of this land." At Haru's confused expression on why a prince would perform such a duty he continued on.

"He enters the human world in order to learn more of its people. His familiarity will help him as future king." He paused contemplating his words. "There is a balance between our worlds, you see. The humans take care of the cats and vice versa. The cats keep an ear out in the human world, take away vermin, and in return for scraps, companionship, and protection. I am charged to maintain the balance. Some cats remain as "pets" for humans but become my informers. Both worlds serve as refugees for the other, as you found out."

"Who checks on the cat kingdom?" Haru wondered aloud.

Baron smiled, "An old friend who hands the obligation down generation to generation. They are aware of the doings within the cat and human kingdoms and convey to me any abuse."

Haru nodded. She was aware of the reverence around cats within her town. There were numerous cats and everyone lived in harmony. Spare food was left out which caused the mice that plagued storehouses to disappear. She herself had given morsels out of her own pocket to mewling kittens in order to honor the animals as bringers of good luck.

A soft rustling and tap against the window interrupted their conversation. With a peck a crow let himself into the house.

"Ah just in time for dinner as usual, birdbrain," Muta spat out. Now how did the crow always know the correct time to enter the house avoid the work?

"You lazy cat," the crow replied, "You need the extra work in order to work off the big stomach of yours." He cawed with laughter.

Baron interrupted the potential argument before it could get out of hand. "Toto this is our new boarder, Haru. Haru this is Toto. He brings messages between the two kingdoms and assists me time and again."

Haru bobbed a quick bow and the bird lowered his head until his beak nearly touched the floor.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you finally, Haru. May I add my congratulations on your speedy recovery?"

Haru's face filled with confusion before coming to the conclusion that Baron's "eyes and ears" must have informed the crow also. Muta bowled Toto over the head with a heft of a huge paw. "Thanks for your help with dinner," he spat.

Baron with years of practice separated the two. All it took was a casual remark that the meal may be burning, which sent Muta scurrying into the kitchen. He sent Toto a swift glare and a humbled bird soon followed into the dining area. The apologetic bird and cat soon had the dishes and meal set up. Baron gently led Haru to the table with a hand on her back and gallantly pulled out a chair for her. Her eyes marveled at the scrumptious food that she did not have to prepare.

The meal was consumed with jovial conversation which left Haru laughing between every bite. Her efforts to clean up were refused and the evening passed swiftly. So swiftly that Haru soon found herself in bed. Before she fell asleep she wondered what her place in this strange but wonderful world would be.

* * *

_In appreciation,_

_Grignard_


	5. Chapter 4

_I am determined to finish this story! More coming soon._

Chapter IV

Haru's recovery period passed quickly as she gained strength with every restful day spent in Baron's kind household. Soon she grew well enough that she felt guilty in her idleness.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," the low baritone voice replied.

He stood politely as she entered his office and sat only when she did.

_Such politeness_, Haru marveled. She decided to be straight to the point with Baron.

"I cannot sit in idleness any longer. Let me pull my weight and allow me to repay you by working."

Baron rubbed his chin thoughtfully and considered her request. He did not require her services within his home, preferring to do his own housework. Her presence, though, did brighten his day. Her good natured teasing of Muta and Toto, her smiles, and laughter improved his gloomiest of days. He shook his head at the wayward thoughts but alighted on the perfect idea.

"Yuki tells me of an opening in the palace kitchens. It is hard work and many things will be expected of you," he warned her.

"I'll take it! When do I start?" she exclaimed. The thought of a challenge did nothing to deter her. In fact, it perhaps encouraged her to want to try.

"It'll be in two days." Baron smiled. He should have known that she would accept.

Babbling happily to herself, Haru excused herself to prepare for the night.

Finding himself chuckling as she left, Baron pulled out parchment and pen to write Yuki's message.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Haru nervously bounced on the balls of her feet at the great entrance hall of the palace. Her first impression of the vast structure was of its richness and majesty. How was she ever supposed to find her way around here, much less work here?

"Stop it, kid. You're making me dizzy."

She blushed fiercely and ceased her erratic action. "Sorry Muta," she said shamefully.

He growled in annoyance. "You got nothing to be worried about, pipsqueak. You'll do great."

Haru childishly stuck her tongue out at her companion but she appreciated his words all the same. She was nervous but with Baron's recommendation, she knew she'd get the job. Thinking of her host made all of her curious questions surface. Who was he? How was he able to keep such close eyes on both kingdoms?

Softly a bell chimed within and interrupted her musings. A small, delicate white cat with ocean-blue eyes entered with a maid's cap on her head. "Ah, you must be Haru!" she exclaimed.

Haru smiled. She sensed that Yuki's enthusiasm was sincere and not just out of obligation from Baron.

Yuki continued, "Now I must ask you some questions. First, can you cook?"

The human girl nodded in the affirmative but paused for a moment. "Except," she said cautiously, "I don't know how to cook mice or anything of that nature."

A tinkling laughter filled the air and Haru was startled to hear it come from Yuki.

"Oh my dear Haru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. No no. Here in the cat kingdom we are content with rice, vegetables and fish. The mice are preferred in the human kingdom, but not the cat kingdom."

Haru laughed at herself. It all made sense! The varying appetites were akin to visiting a different country. Some dishes are consumed regularly in both the familiar and unfamiliar country while others are eaten sparingly and only in the country being visited.

"Ah, and you have provided answers to my other questions as well. You are willing to ask questions and take being wrong quite well. Yes, you'll fit in here."

The two chatted in the rapid fire way that two females do when they speak together. Muta shook his head and sauntered off to inform Baron of Haru's employment at the palace.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Haru merrily skipped down the path to home, so great was her mirth. _Baron's home_ she amended mentally. Of her days of contentment and joy, she could not think of it except as her home, however she was only a visitor and the time was temporary. Now was not the time for morose thoughts though as she saw a figure leaning against a great willow tree on the side of the road.

Lithe, tall… the figure nonchalantly rested in the tree's shade and had a book open in one hand. Seeing her, the mysterious stranger closed the book and picked his hat from where it hung on a nearby branch.

"Baron!" Haru exclaimed. She never expected to see him after her first day of work.

"Haru," he greeted her kindly. "I just happen to be on this road and wanted to see how your day went."

Blushing from his consideration, Haru took his proffered arm, and together they walked back to the house discussing the day's events. Haru had gotten to know Yuki a little more and confirmed Baron's great admiration of the white feline. Yuki had given Haru a brief rundown of all of her future duties and even a tour of the castle. Baron's day had likewise been eventful. He surveyed the southwest areas of the cat kingdoms and took notice of the places that needed attention. He'd give a report to Lune at the end of the week.

Chatting in this manner, the dinner preparations and the meal passed by without either of the two realizing it. For Baron's hospitality, Haru volunteered for the dessert.

Humming quietly, she shuffled around the kitchen for a few minutes as Baron stoked a fire. Summer had passed and autumn now knocked upon the door. Upon its heels would be winter and judging from the previous season, it was most likely to be a cold one.

"Ta da!" Haru called out and very carefully placed a mug down upon the table. She likewise carried one in her hand. Upon Baron's questioning gaze, she said, "It's warm honey milk. My mother used to make it for me."

Baron looked at Haru with surprise. Evidently this was a symbol of what she used to share with her mother, and now she was comfortable enough to share with him.

"If you don't like it, you can just tell me. It's been a while since I last made it with my Father," she ended her statement with a whisper, the memory of his passing still hitting her hard.

Baron took the cup and tasted it. It was warm, comforting, and sweet, much like the girl now watching him with great interest.

"It's delicious," he declared. "And I appreciate how much it means for you to make this for me."

Grinning from his approval, Haru sat beside Baron and their talk turned to family. Baron was, as Haru suspected, born within the cat kingdom but on the same day as Prince Lune. Baron's father was a member of the king's advisory committee and his mother had been a talented seamstress. Naturally Baron and Lune became fast friends and were almost as close as brothers. When Lune began to take up the duties as the Crown Prince, Baron joined as well. His first missions were to carry messages between the two kingdoms. Successful missions led to greater responsibility which was how he ended up where he was today.

"What is it do you exactly do anyway?" Haru questioned. She had never deduced it from her observations.

He smirked and casually gave her the answer, "Merely a messenger Haru, nothing more, nothing less."

Huffing and realizing she was not going to get anymore information out of him, she sat back on the sofa and gave him a little glare.

Baron laughed openly (an act he was doing more and more lately) and teased, "Pouting will do you no good, Haru."

Rolling her eyes, the girl sat up and conceded her defeat… for now.

"What about your family, Haru?" Baron asked as he took another sip of the delicious drink.

Hesitantly she began her story. Her mother was a florist, her father a hat maker. Haru remembered trying on the ladies' hat and playing dress up with her mother. Baron chuckled at the mental image of a young Haru wearing an oversized hat and shoes.

Haru continued with her narration detailing her happy life until the Great Sickness struck the land. Her mother became ill one day and within days the doctors were already shaking their heads at her chances of survival. She passed and within a few months her father, respecting his wife's wishes, married a widow who already had a daughter. Soon after that event, he joined her mother because of what the doctors called exhaustion. Haru really knew it was from the heartbreak of losing a loved one.

Baron nodded quietly. The Great Sickness had affected the cat kingdom as well. Many lives were lost, including his parents. In the quiet following the newfound commonality between the two, Haru and Baron raised their glasses and drank a toast to their respective parents who loved them both so.

The chiming of the clock signaled the lateness of the hour and the two bid each other goodnight. A strange sense of closure settled over Haru. Perhaps it was from finally speaking to someone else about her past which caused it, or perhaps, it was Baron's comforting presence. She fell asleep quickly and deeply, dreaming of white jackets and top hats.

_Hope you all have a fantastic day,_

Grignard


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the lateness. This story will be completed! Here's a little fluff for all of you and my little rant on the type of stories I've been seeing more often in different fandoms._

Chapter V

Haru skipped merrily down the lane leading from the palace to Baron's house at the human/cat kingdom border. The first day of kitchen work had been absolutely fantastic. Her initial fears and trepidations were calmly quelled by Yuki's kindness. First she set to work de-scaling, boning, and cutting fish, a task she knew beforehand from Kana's parties. Because of her exemplary work, the head cook instructed one of the assistant cooks to teach her how to spice and cook a meal literally fit for a king. Swiftly the assistant cook, a frazzled older calico, explained the appropriate spices and sauces needed to bring out certain flavors within the fish. Haru nodded, interjected when she needed to ask a question, and even got on his good side when she suggested adding red wine which someone was going to throw out.

Sunlight danced through the clouds and Haru laughed out of pure joy. Clutched in her hand was a handkerchief filled with ripe blackberries. A large pile was gathered for a pie to be eaten for dessert and the excess was shared within the kitchen staff. Haru decided to save hers to share with Baron. Speak of the devil…

Beneath a towering willow tree a figure clad in white leaned casually against the tree trunk. One hand held open the pages of a book which bright gold green eyes perused through swiftly. Hearing her footsteps, the cat closed the book with a snap.

Teasingly she questioned him, "And what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a friend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but seeing as how you're here, I might as well escort you home."

Grinning, Haru replied, "I see. You have to settle on my company instead of your friend."

An unreadable expression struck Baron's face. "I'd never _settle_ on you company, Haru," and he swiftly snatched a ripe berry and plopped it in his mouth.

So the days passed with a set schedule: Haru would walk down to the palace for her duties in the morning. Baron would spirit himself off somewhere for his. She would always find him waiting by the willow tree for his supposed "friend." They'd walk home together, prepare and eat dinner, then talk with their traditional honey milk drink before going to bed. It was an idyllic time.

One day, Haru approached their meeting place but did not find her escort. She waited for ten minutes until a very breathless Baron came striding up to greet her.

"My apologies, Haru. I was delayed by an unforeseen event."

She raised an eyebrow in question but did not ask.

"You're lucky I am here instead of your friend. They might not be as patient as I am," she replied with a smirk.

Baron threw his head back and laughed out loud. With the sunlight bringing out the gold highlights in his fur and the breeze ruffling his clothes, he seemed transformed from the brooding creature with a thousand worries into something… something wonderful.

Truthfully Haru had been worried when the minutes ticked by and still there was no sign of her friend. She kept imagining more and more horrific events happening to him. _I guess I'd have those thoughts because it's someone I lov..._

She jerked her head around before she could finish the word. It couldn't be love, it just couldn't. What she was feeling was probably adoration for the man who saved her. It would go away eventually. But somewhere secretly within her, she wished it never would.

Baron, meanwhile, was running the events of the day over in his head. The Eastern Province reported a shortage of rice so he had to negotiate a trade with the Southern Province. Of course both government officials had refused to do anything until all legal documents were scanned, signed, and duplicated. And don't get them started on the terms of repayment! All Baron wanted to do was see Haru. He hightailed it out of there as soon as the congratulatory handshakes were made.

So at a slightly later time than he would have liked, he and Haru set out for home and a pleasant meal. Unfortunately the best laid plans of mice and men… er, cats and men…

Rounding the bend in the road right before seeing the picturesque view of their home, a solitary figure was waiting.

At first glance the person was female, determined by the delicate flowing dress she wore. She stood primly by the lane and was shaded from the sun with a paper parasol. Her entire appearance seemed to announce to the entire world, "I am beauty personified!" Seeing Baron's approach, her entire face lit up.

"Baron!" she exclaimed. "How good it is that I ran into you!"

Baron wrinkled his forehead in confusion. He did not know this girl yet it might be possible she knew him. His name was known far and wide as one of the cat emmisaries.

_You are on the only lane that runs directly to his home, of course, _Haru concluded. Baron's arm seemed to tense under where her fingertips rested. The mysterious girl paid no attention to his discomfort.

Stepping forward with a small and dainty step, she greeted Haru with a perfect bow.

"Good evening. I am May Suki. I am sorry to intrude on your company but I seemed to have tripped over a tree root and injured my ankle. I managed to wrap it with my scarf but saw it was getting dark."

Haru, after so much time spent in Baron's company could read his mind and emotions through his subtle gestures. His eyes widened with the sudden intrusion but his innate gentleman personality could not deny her request. Haru released his arm and silently allowed the newcomer to join them. Courteously Baron offered May his arm and the two headed off. The lane was narrow and could only hold two people so Haru fell back to give them room.

The girl, like any occupant in the kingdom was a feline but was gifted with strawberry blond fur and bright blue cat's eyes. She was slim, willowy and perfectly suited to Baron's tall stature. May talked rapidly of current events and responded wittily to Baron's comments. All and all she was the perfect girl.

Haru knew Baron was not the perfect figure others made him out to be. He was suave, graceful, and courteous, yet he never opened himself up to others. He was an introvert with a Prince Charming complex as proven by the latest addition to their group. Haru could, at her insistence, deny Baron's assistance to May but that would make her the villain and Baron would not learn his lesson. Oh well, he'll just have to discover how to stand up for himself through the hard way.

Entering the home the trio was surprised to see a pleasant meal already laid out.

"Toto! Muta! How lovely!" Haru exclaimed. She gave them both a warm hug and kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

Toto bobbed his head in the strange bird like fashion that his kind had the habit of and spoke his greetings to Baron and Haru. Muta merely gave a undignified grunt.

Baron calmly gave the introductions.

"May, this is my comrades, Toto and Muta." She bobbed another perfect curtsey. "Muta, Toto this is May Suki. She has injured her ankle but was able to walk nearby for assistance."

Predictably Toto was enamored with her on sight and Muta was won over despite his initial coldness. The men left to check on the meal while the two remaining women set out the dishes and silverware.

The two chatted pleasantly when Haru noticed something strange. Out of the corner of her eye, May's image seemed to flicker for a split second. Haru shook her head. It must be her eyes playing tricks on her. May sweetly asked if anything was wrong or if she required some water. Waving away her offer of aid, Haru continued to finish placing the tableware settings.

The delicious meal passed by swiftly and Toto and Muta bid their goodbyes without staying for dessert.

"An enjoyable group," May commented with a smile. Haru frowned. Everything was too perfect. May's comments were too well executed. She knew exactly when to interject and with what comment. The worried girl shook her head. If she kept this line of thought up, all she'd end up with would be a headache. _She's just an innocent little cat, that's all._

As Haru busied herself making the three cups of honeymilk (she started to make two before remembering), an unsettling feeling came over her. Something just felt strange and it only got worse as the night went along. Perhaps she could discuss it with Baron later, unless May decided to stay the night.

Carefully balancing the mugs on a tray she placed it on the coffee table where Baron and May were sitting. May offered up a grateful smile to Haru while Baron remained strangely quiet. Even though he had a relaxed posture she could see his fur standing on edge. Perhaps he sensed something too.

As May leaned over to grab the hot drink Haru noticed a strange piece of string atop her head. It was like a white hair sticking straight up but it was as coarse as yarn. She reached over and plucked it out.

That's when all chaos broke out.

May bolted up and let out a loud screech. To Baron and Haru's amazement, her eyes flickered to a blood red and fangs appeared on her angry face. Her arms flailed wildly upending the hot drinks. Haru gasped as some of the liquid scalded the back of her hand. Baron leapt forward between the confusion and Haru. Peeking around the comfort of Baron's strong back, Haru was startled to see May completely disappear.

Baron scanned the room quickly and bolted out the door.

"She's gone," he announced. Haru sighed with relief clutching her hand. The initial shock had worn off and now all she felt was a dull tingle. Baron frowned and took her hand in his. He was gloveless and with surprise she realized his hands were human but like all things about him they weren't ordinary. She could feel the silky fur under her fingertips. He stroked the soreness away gently beneath his thumb.

"It's not serious. Do you need me to wrap it?" His eyes stared intently into hers. Her breath hitched in her body as she met his intense gaze. His thumb continued to stroke the back of her hand in calming circles.

"What was she?" Haru questioned.

"A shapeshifter."

"And her original form?"

Baron held out his hand and Haru handed him the thread wordlessly.

He frowned slightly. "It's strong like silk, but you as you pull away the strands it becomes weaker. I'll have the others take a look at it." Distracted he grabbed a hold of Haru's burned hand and began to absentmindedly stroke it as he thought outloud.

"Yes, Lune should be informed and our contact at the human kingdom as well." Inwardly Baron was seething. How could he have let this demon into his harm? He knew that there was a spell as soon as he saw May but was powerless to take any action. Luckily Haru managed to find the spell's weak point accidentally. Unfortunately she was hurt and it was all his fault. _Haru Haru Haru._

They were standing nose to nose now and the close proximity made Haru blush. He continued to stroke her injured hand.

"The kittens would say to kiss it and it will make it all better," she blurted out.

Immediately she regretted it. The statement only came because of an incident at the palace. She was making pastries and the kittens too young to attend school had crowded around her and watched. Several were perched with uncanny balance on the windowsill and chairs. Others meowed contentedly around her feet. One little one, chasing after an errant dustball, had stubbed its paw against the wall. It yowled with pain and Haru had picked it up and cradled it against her body to console it. The kittens who saw the accident likewise tried to comfort it and offered the suggestion to kiss it to ease the pain.

"Yes, yes! It'll make the boo-boo go away!" they chorused. This action was the best medicine. Much superior than the yucky tonics and syrups grown-ups made them take. Of course Haru was a grown up but she was cool.

Haru had given the kitten a gentle kiss on its bruised paw and a swift hug. The other kittens cheered and soon the little one was frolicking around having completely forgotten that it was even injured in the first place.

The situation between her and Baron on the other hand…

Baron continued giving her that unreadable expression, and he _still_ held her hand within his. Gently he raised her hand and bestowed the softest of kisses against it. Haru inwardly gasped. She could feel the softness of his lips when they grazed her skin.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" he murmured, his voice seeming an octave lower. Baron hoped his voice wasn't shaking. So many emotions were rushing through his mind but all he could do was just go with what his heart was feeling.

Wordlessly Haru pointed to her elbow where some of the liquid had splattered and Baron bestowed a kiss there. She smirked and pressed her finger against her cheek, which he followed with a peck. It had become a little game.

Unsure of how to proceed she propped the palm of her hand under her chin and absentmindedly tapped her index finger against her lips. Suddenly she realized what that meant in their little game. His gold green eyes blazed and Haru could feel herself sinking into their depths. Her hand fell limply at her side and slowly the two leaned forward until they were close to touching.

Just as they were about to kiss…

_Bang! _The front door opened with a mighty bang and voices drifted through the little house.

"What happened, Baron? We sensed an ominous presence a moment ago but it disappeared!"

Muta and Toto's untimely arrival forced the two to jump as far apart from each other as possible. Baron straightening his attire quickly composed himself. He'd deal with whatever was between him and Haru later. It was lucky that Toto and Muta did not see anything. Briefly he ran over the occurrence with the others while Haru busied herself cleaning up the mess of the spilled milk.

Dazed and confused, Haru thought with a bittersweet laugh, "I will not cry over spilled milk…"

_Till next time!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Yay! An earlier update this time! I need to get back to finishing my other stories too. Maybe get back into writing into the Cardcaptor Sakura fandom. Thank you for all of the kind reviews. Much appreciated! _

* * *

Chapter VI

The next few days saw everyone on edge as news of the malevolent spirit spread throughout the kingdom. Haru and Baron were made to recount their story again and again, with the interjection of Muta and Toto. Muta of course embellished the tale and claimed he fought the demon head on and was about to overcome her when he was cowardly knocked unconscious from behind. Everyone of course was used to his antics and quietly ignored him.

Haru was frustrated. Baron spent all his time with Lune and the others scouting for the demon. He'd leave early in the morning before she woke and came after she went to bed. There was no time for the two to talk alone. Yuki was too busy at the palace to offer advice. It was time like these that she really missed Hiromi.

She gave a quiet sigh as she paused in the middle of a dish at the palace.

Hiromi…

She missed the chattering girl and talks they had. Haru needed someone to talk about what had been happening lately. A blush rose again across her face as she remembered that eventful night.

Baron frowned deeply. He heard the words that Lune said yet did not wish to comprehend them.

"There are witnesses who heard the demon screeching for revenge, against both you and Haru."

Baron pounded his fist into the table.

"I don't want her to leave!"

Yuki and Lune gave a worried glance in Baron's direction. They saw how she affected him but they did not know that it was to this extent. Yuki stepped forward and laid a soft paw on Baron's shoulder.

"She must leave back to the human world. The enemy will not find her there."

Lune nodded in agreement. "It's for her own good, Baron."

Collapsing into a chair and wearily putting his head within his gloved hand, he acknowledged his defeat.

"She'll go back, for her safety, but not until tomorrow."

He exited the room to mull over what needed to be done.

Lune gathered Yuki in his arms and she tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Lune?"

"I don't know, Yuki. I hope they will."

Haru was brushing her hair facing her vanity when she heard a soft knock against her door. She drew on a robe over her silk nightgown and beckoned Baron in. He cleared his throat nervously while Haru wondered why he was here.

"Haru," he started but paused.

She looked so small standing there wrapped in a robe. So fragile…

"You have to leave."

Haru gave a startled gasp and sat down on the bed in shock.

Baron wanted to slam his head against the door. _Idiot! Nice job blurting it out!_

"May Suki is still out there and has sworn vengeance against the two of us. We still do not know where she is. If you return to the human world she'll never suspect that you left the Cat Kingdom."

Running her fingers across the bedspread as a distraction, she asked, "When do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night, under the cover of darkness. Muta will be there to escort you"

She nodded. "Yes, it was time I returned. I was feeling homesick." Inwardly however her heart twisted and turned. She wanted to scream in anger and remorse. Baron wouldn't even be there to see her through to the other side. Looking at his face, she could see that he did not like the idea any more than she did.

Baron did his best to hide his turmoil. Haru was feeling homesick? Was she unhappy? She must have not enjoyed her stay here and was only pretending to.

"Yuki has already been informed and will find a replacement for you. She'll be by tomorrow to say goodbye."

Haru nodded numbly. Baron sensing her need for solitude bid her goodnight and left as quietly as he entered. Neither slept well that night.

The morning dawned bright and sunny the next day, which did not reflect Haru's mood at all. She began getting dressed for work when she realized that she did not need to today… or ever. Yuki would replace her with someone new. Will Baron likewise find someone else? She wished he wouldn't.

A note rested on the kitchen table which said for her to wait for Yuki to arrive. As much as she wanted to she couldn't spend the entire day wallowing in her sorrow. The white cat arrived and immediately proposed a girl's day out. The two went shopping at the local markets and Haru brought back an elegant white dress with subtle jewelry to match. The girl had attempted to pay for her purchases but Yuki had merely waved it off saying it was on Baron's tab. They were eating lunch in the main square and chatting enjoyably.

"Too bad I'll never get to wear it," she realized. She certainly wouldn't be wearing it when she returned to Kana and Peony's. If they even let her back.

Yuki smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps you will soon."

Confused, Haru was about to pepper Yuki with questions but the cat's steadfast silence forced her to wait. Now seemed like the opportunity to talk to the feline about Baron but Haru thought that the closeness between the Yuki and Baron would make things awkward. It would be even worse if her feelings were only one sided.

Haru slyly turned the tables on Yuki by asking about how she and Lune met. Blushing to the roots of her fur, she explained that she was employed as a maid at the palace and had slowly gotten closer to Lune as the years went by. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other just recently.

Denying any fantasies which immediately popped up into her head, Haru suggested they walk around the area until it was time to return to Baron's for dinner. It may be her last day here.

As the time flew by Haru soon found herself bidding a fond farewell to Yuki outside of Baron's home.

"I'm eternally grateful to you, Yuki." She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"We'll see each other again." The white cat gave her an affectionate hug and kiss and departed back to her home.

Haru entered the doorway and was greeted with a delicious smell. In the kitchen Baron pulled out a perfectly baked fish and was setting it to cool on the table.

"Baron! You're home early!"

"Yes, I wanted your last night here to be special."

She smiled sadly. It was moments like this that she regretted most. Mentioning that she bought a dress, he requested that she wear it for tonight. He was dressed in his traditional suit but was struck speechless as he saw the formal gown she had purchased in the marketplace. The full bodiced gown hung delicately down to her ankles and made her look like a china doll.

Dinner was spent like their former days, talking gaily and enjoying each other's company. After their honeymilk drink (with no unfortunate incidents), Haru assumed that the night was over. Baron, however, mysteriously held out his hand and led her outside.

The night sky was clear and twinkled with a million brightly lit stars. A soft wind blew and ruffled her hair as she laughed and twirled in pure joy. Her hand was again recaptured by Baron's and she found herself facing him. He too was laughing.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Haru?"

Even though there was no music Haru stepped into his arms and they began to waltz across the lawn. Remembering not to look at her feet, she looked up into Baron's face. He gave her a wry smile to encourage her esteem. His arm slipped around her waist to pull her closer towards him and Haru took the opportunity to rest her head against his lean chest. Softly she hummed a song she remembered from her childhood.

"What song is that?"

"An old waltzing song I remembered my mother and father dancing to when I was a child. I think that was when they were the most happiest, before she got sick."

She felt a tear slip down to her cheek but before she could wipe it away, Baron caught it with an ungloved hand. His hands, she found out from Toto, were what Baron considered a blemish within either kingdom. Humans considered them as strange covered in fur while the cats were repulsed by the lack of a paw. Having them gloved seemed to satisfy both parties. During one of their honeymilk conversations, Haru stated that she liked his hands ungloved. Baron preferred it too, but wore it to not discomfort the others around him. With her approval, the moment that Baron came home for dinner, the gloves came off.

"No tears tonight, Haru."

She nodded silently. She didn't want their night together to be filled with sadness either. The soft feeling of Baron's hand lingered against her cheek.

Baron glanced down at Haru. They were standing close to each other enough so that their breaths mingled with the night air. From his height she looked so small and delicate, yet he knew she could be as strong as iron. He was beginning to enjoy the moments which he knew he would see every day: Haru's smiling face as they met by the willow tree to walk home, their pleasant conversations over honeymilk tea, and her interactions with Muta, Toto, and Yuki. But now those days were over.

"I would like to give you a gift, Haru."

Offering his arm in his typical gentleman-like manner, Haru tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she protested.

"You deserve it." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Unless you really don't want it, I can always give it to someone else," he trailed off.

Haru slapped his arm playfully with a free hand.

"Idiot."

They walked along a different pathway until a small shed came into view. The land did not look like it had been disturbed in a while but the area was neat and trimmed. Baron held the door open while Haru walked over the threshold.

"Watch your step."

Through the starry night Haru noticed two enormous vats halfway buried into the ground. Both were large enough to hold a person with their feet barely brushing the bottom of the tanks. One held thick oil, black as Toto's feathers. The other held a honey gold liquid which rippled as she breathed on it.

"Which vat would you like to be dipped in?"

She gave Baron an incredulous look.

"What?"

"I said which would you like to be dipped in? It is your reward for your work here."

Haru thought through his question. Surely the liquid gold would be ideal. She would come out looking like one of those pampered wealthy girls riding in a horse drawn carriage. No, she'd look like a princess… or even a queen! Her eyes lit up with that notion. But she was Haru, just plain Haru. In Baron's eyes, that's all she wanted to be with him and he accepted her for that.

"The oil. Place me in the oil."

Baron was pleased, extremely pleased with Haru's answer.

"Your humility proves you deserve the gold one." He hoisted her up into the air by the waist and held her there.

_She's so light._

Haru's eyes widened in disbelief but Baron's next question took her breath away.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered and placed her hands on top of his.

"Hold your breath," he instructed her and submerged her gently in the amber basin.

Glancing up Haru could see Baron's distorted face through the liquid. He lifted her out dripping with golden drops and offered her his handkerchief to wipe her face. Within seconds she was dry and marveled at her transformation.

The formerly snow white dress now looked like the cloth was woven from pure gold threads. The lace still adorned her hem, collar, and sleeves but from each segment hung a small diamond. The plain jewelry she bought because the color vaguely reminded her of Baron's eyes now truly reflected his as they sparkled on her ears and throat.

She spun slowly in a circle.

"Baron! It's wonderful!"

"Beautiful," he praised her. Haru blushed prettily at his compliment but broke the moment by yawning widely. Baron chuckled softly.

"It's late."

Haru's face fell. It meant it would be time for her to go. As the two walked outside, out of the darkness a large figure approached them.

"Muta, take her back. Make sure she reaches her stepmother's house safely."

The large white cat nodded and Haru regretfully walked away with him. As the reached the hill surrounded by fog marking the gateway between the two kingdoms, she let out a sigh. She refused to look back, certain that she would burst into tears at the sight of Baron. There'd be enough time for that when she reached her Kana's.

Funny, that house wasn't her home anymore. In the short time she stayed within the Cat Kingdom, she considered that as her true home now.

"It's like waking up from a wonderful dream," she said bitterly.

Muta gave her a sympathetic grunt.

"Buck up, kid."

Surprisingly his words made her reconsider her sorry state. Baron wouldn't want her to act this way. She boldly walked through the fog and found herself walking side by side with a furry, waddling cat. Muta most have noticed her questioning look.

"You know, squirt, how your eyes adjust to the dark? Think of your eyes adjusting to switching kingdoms. With enough jumps, you can us as we appear in the cat kingdom."

She nodded and soon the two found herself in front of her former home. Haru bade Muta a fond farewell.

The lights shone on inside despite the lateness of the hour. Opening the doorway Haru was surprised to see Kana and Peony still up.

"I'm back."

Seeing her wealthy state, the two women exclaimed over Haru and marveled at her clothes and jewelry. They had been instructed by a pretty girl to expect her at a late hour. When they tried to unfasten her necklace and earrings (no doubt to claim them for their own) they found the clasps securely stuck. Their pouting was soon satisfied when they pulled gold coin after gold coin from Haru's pockets. Satisfied with their earnings, the two urged Haru to go to bed.

Weary emotionally and physically she changed out of her finery. Apparently the magical items could only be removed by her hands. She crawled into her bed, thankfully renovated to better conditions than her threadbare mattress before. Only then did the tears fall onto her pillow.

Downstairs Kana sat thoughtfully on the kitchen table. Peony stared longingly at the stacked golden coins.

"What are you thinking about, Mother?"

"I'm thinking that it's time for you to visit the Cat Kingdom."

* * *

_Have a great day!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Just when I typed up so many chapters on this story, my USB port decides to die. Sigh. Short chapter today but the others are already typed so they should be uploading sooner. Hope everyone's having a great day._

* * *

Chapter VII

A week passed in a blur to Haru's amazement. It was strange when she noticed the date. The time she spent in the other kingdom seemed slower but richer in fulfillment. The days working with the kitchen staff and nights spent talking with Baron slipped by like a lazy river. Being back in the human kingdom, its hustle and bustle was like a roaring waterfall, and she was sadly being tumbled around unable to get a firm grip on reality.

Oba, the kindly older servant who had seen her through her youth had been dismissed because of her age by Kana. Luckily Hiromi took the elder woman into her care after discovering her exceptional gardening skills. Excess fruits and vegetables sold in town now padded the little household's income. Kana strangely did not ask Haru to perform any chores apparently preferring the new employed household servants. With abundant free time, Haru had of course partaken in the company of Hiromi the first moment the young girl was free. Over a warm cup of tea, in the bright, sunny sitting room of Hiromi's home, she had divulged everything which had occurred within the Cat Kingdom as Oba bustled around.

The grey haired lady chuckled softly and muttered something under her breath.

"How's that?" Haru questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. Let me refill the tea for you girls." Walking away, still chuckling, the woman shuffled off with surprising speed.

"Oba… Sometimes she can barely lift a trowel of dirt but there are some occasions when I can barely keep up with her pace."

Haru agreed. The woman had hidden strengths and a fiery temper which had protected her from Kana's wrath on a few lucky days.

"So," Hiromi plopped her chin on top of interlocked fingers and rested her elbows on the table in anticipation. "His name is Baron, huh?"

The blush which graced the girl's cheeks was the only answer that Hiromi needed.

"He's unlike anyone I've ever met. He's so…" She paused searching for an adequate word to describe him.

"Cool."

"I can see that."

Haru glared at the look that Hiromi gave her. It was like a cat that had caught a bird within its jaws.

_Cats..._

She sighed wondering sadly.

"Can I ever go back? He seemed so final about me leaving and let me go so easily. As if he didn't care at all whether I was there or not. Like our time together didn't matter."

Hiromi gave a worried glance in Haru's direction.

"Oh Haru, I'm sure he didn't mean to act that way. You certainly gave no indication of your feelings. Men are not mind readers, you know."

Forlornly Haru nodded. That was true, she couldn't expect something from nothing. Maybe when the others finally apprehended May Suki perhaps life would be back to normal. Laughing bitterly in her mind, she thought when did talking animals and magic kingdoms become normal for her?

CR CR CR CR

Baron spun a pencil idly on the wooden table. Round and round it went until friction caused it to slow down.

_Much like my life now._

With Haru gone things had come to a standstill. Sure his duties to both kingdoms continued as always but whenever he came home to an empty house it echoed as loudly as his hollow heart.

Seeing his melancholy Lune asked that Baron accompany him through his daily patrol of the other side. Appearing in the guise of two roaming cats, they easily assessed any problem areas and were prepared to report it to Baron's contact in the human kingdom.

The two stopped at the main square and sat alongside the fountain. Admiring the spray of water Lune supposed now was the best time to ask.

"Baron, what's bothering you?"

The tall cat remained silent.

Lune rolled his eyes. Oh the stubbornness of fools! Fine, he decided to be blunt.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Still keeping his stoic demeanor Baron gave no indication of an answer.

Scowling the grey cat wanted to slam his head against a wall in frustration. Yuki was going to be so mad if he didn't find out how Baron was coping with Haru's absence. Even he missed the girl too. She brought a sense of energy and humbleness into the kingdom and the kittens adored her.

Baron grimaced.

"What do you want me to say, Lune?"

A brown headed girl walking by jerked her head up but went unnoticed by the two beings completely immersed in their intense discussion.

With his voice betraying his true emotions he spoke angrily, "No, I don't miss her! No, I'm glad that she's out of my life! That it's better now that she's gone?!"

Sobbing Haru ran out of the town square where Hiromi was attempting to cheer her up by going shopping. Unfortunately this decision led to one of the worst misunderstandings ever made in history.

Baron bowed his head in defeat without knowing he broke the heart of the last person he wanted to hurt in the world.

"I love her."

Lune's mismatched eyes widened in shock. He didn't know the extent of Baron's feelings had run to this depth. Boy was Yuki going to be in for a shock!

CR CR CR CR

Haru plucked idly at the loom strings before throwing down the shuttle in disgust. Why was she moping around like a baby? She closed her eyes and imagined his smile as the talked by the fire sipping their nightly drink. His harsh words… maybe it wasn't him. May Suki was in fact a proven shapeshifter. She could have taken on his form and… No, she was grasping at straws. She knew it was Baron. She couldn't see him but she did see two cats sitting by the fountain that definitely did not look ordinary.

The candlelight flickered from a breeze traveling through the open window of her room. Kana and Peony had gone out on their quest for husbands so the house was left empty. Haru was grateful for that.

A sparkle caught her eye from the slightly ajar closet door. Reaching out with a small hand she pushed it open to reveal the shimmering gold dress which was beckoning out to her. Grabbing the soft folds gently, she entered her bathroom and emerged as a princess.

Picturing Baron in front of her she gave a graceful curtsey and proceeded to waltz around the room with her invisible partner. She probably looked insane, she thought with a giggle, but dancing brought her comfort.

Graceful, delicate, witty but demure. These were the attributes that every matchmaker demanded in every female clientele.

_Everything that Peony is but I'm not._

Standing up to her full height, Haru threw back her shoulders and lifted her head. She was so much more than that. She had common sense, the ability to reason her way out of problems, and determination. Her life was her own, not of someone else's manipulation, like Peony was to Kana, and she was happy with it.

Haru gracefully curtsied to her invisible partner and smiled. A sudden rustle in the bushes by her open window caught her attention.

"Wh…who's there?" Prowlers were rare in their peaceful city. A tan face with tousled brown hair met her astonished eyes.

"Forgive me, fair lady, but I was riding past when I saw you. Never before have a seen such a display of fine dancing and beauty."

The flabbergasted girl blushed fiercely. She had never heard so many compliments uttered so pointedly at her. It was in fact a little overwhelming. She approached him to get a better look.

"Your highness!"

With a gasp she realized it was the heir to the throne, the Crown Prince standing outside her window! She bowed in respect towards him.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I did not recognize you."

The man smiled faintly.

"Ah, yes. Then I am not at a disadvantage then. You see, everyone always recognizes me whenever I walk the streets but I do not know them. It makes for a very embarrassing conversation especially on my behalf. It is also cumbersome if the person I am speaking to always keep their eyes trained on the floor and not on their partner's face.

Haru blushed fiercely. What was it about this man that made her lose all sense of her newfound assertiveness? It was as if she had been reduced to a blabbering idiot. She was never this way around Yuki, Muta, Prince Lune or even…

She turned to blink away the fast approaching tears and cursed herself for being so weak over the very thought of that man! However no matter how she tried she could still not stop the color that appeared brightly over her cheeks.

"Please your highness. The neighbors would think I am a horrible hostess if they saw my guest standing in the bushes."

"Royalty not treated with the utmost respect? How terribly shocking!"

His wry grin belayed the seriousness of his statement.

"I would be honored if you would have tea with me at the Imperial Court soon? Would two days be enough time?"

Haru, in shock, could not believe what she had heard. Dinner with the Prince? He had asked her so humbly too. By every right he could have demanded her presence instead of requested it. She bowed in acceptance and watched as he bade her goodbye and rode off.

She slid off the silken dress and stared at the soft folds in he arms. Why did it feel like a betrayal? Nonsense, she was just making a new friend. It's not everyday that a servant was invited to dine with royalty….

_I'm glad she's out of my life."_

Yes, not everyday indeed.

* * *

_I promise I won't take so long to update the next chapter. Please review._


	9. Chapter 8

_So I was bad and surfed the web at work. Well now this site is blocked so updates will now be from the library or any internet source. I went ahead and posted up the rest of the story so I wouldn't leave anyone hanging. I will be finishing my other stories too._

* * *

Chapter VIII

Haru smugly waved as Kana and Peony gaped with wide eyes as the royal carriage departed for her palace appointment. Dressed in one of her semi-formal gowns, she nervously played with the seat cushion as it rumbled down the lane. Hiromi, of course, had squealed in delight and excitement and carefully coached Haru on her deportment and mannerisms.

"Where on earth did you receive these etiquette lessons, Haru?'

"I suppose in the cat kingdom."

"Well, you're spot on! You know what to say, right? To the Prince and the Queen Regent?"

"Yes, yes, Hiromi." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if anything would become of the meeting.

Hiromi, on the other hand, was already planning the second and third meetings between Haru and the Prince.

_Here's hoping the meeting goes well enough to warrant a second and third meeting._

The carriage stopped in front of the palace gates and a liveried footman escorted Haru out of the carriage. Up the steps and through the doorway she found herself in the main throne room. Upon the dais sat the Prince and his mother, the Queen. His royal highness, the King, had perished from an illness that nearly claimed the life of the young Prince. Thus the young Prince grew up pampered as was befitting his station and one would imagine that such actions would lead to a spoiled brat. On the contrary, he was a mild mannered boy who was a little lonely sometimes. He had his instructors and schoolmates but it was hard to make friends with the stigma of royalty.

Haru bent into a low bow and made her formal greetings.

"You are welcomed into our presence, Miss Haru." The low ringing tone of the Queen welcomed her.

CRCRCR

Peony huffed and puffed as she made her way up the hill so many referred to as the crossroad between the worlds. Seeing Haru ride away in that elegant carriage had been the last straw. Now it would be her turn to shine.

Baron scowled as he heard knock on his door. He had finally gotten a chance to relax for an afternoon cup of tea when he was interrupted by the door. He had been in a foul mood lately. It didn't help that Lune, Yuki and the others kept giving each other sideways glances when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

He opened the door and was greeted with a vision of loveliness. Learning his lesson from the last 'vision" he warily introduced himself.

"Baron Humbert von Gikkengen. What may I help you with?"

"My name is Peony."

Baron flinched at this. Haru's sister?

"Ah, I see Haru has been speaking of me. Oh please don't let her side of the story bias your opinion against me. All of my actions were because of my mother. Haru had always had the stronger self-confidence and I couldn't bear to stand up against my mother lest I end up in her situation."

Baron was astonished. It was true, some victims fought back while others merely stayed silent to escape their tormentors. Perhaps Peony did fall in the later category.

"Haru's courage finally gave me the conviction to stand on my own. Please if you would give me a little time to recuperate, I'll be out of your way in no time."

"By all means, stay as long as you need. You can even take Haru's old position in the palace in order to tide you over."

_Oh ho ho! So that's how the girl managed to get her riches. She found some rich benefactor to line her purse! _

Peony quickly reigned in her giddiness and humbly thanked Baron for his help. He opened up a room for her to spend the night in. His first thought was to let her use Haru's but he couldn't bear to let anyone touch it.

_It hasn't been cleaned properly._ Though, he knew full well that it had been kept spotless as the day she had left.

The next day the girl awoke past the noon hour. Baron was slightly alarmed at how much the girl could sleep. Calculating backwards from when she went to bed, it must have been more than 10 hours. Was this a typical occurrence for her?

Yuki waited with ebbing patience for Baron and the new girl to arrive. The snow white cat was informed by Toto that the newcomer was Haru's sister, a pleasant surprise. The tardiness of the day however was feigned to be due to the stress from running away from home.

After 10 minutes Yuki discovered one thing about Peony: she was horribly inept. She couldn't make rice, precut herbs and vegetables; she in essence had no basic cooking skills. When asked to watch a baking fish, she daydreamed until it was charred to a burnt crisp. When questioned why she declared that someone else was supposed to remind her to watch the fish. The cook had her transferred to the nursery to watch the kittens. She marveled at their cuteness but when one of them put sticky paws on her dress, she smacked it harshly with the back of her hand. The poor thing squalled pitifully while the other kittens murmured, "She's not the same as Haru." The elders chided their little ones saying that not all humans were alike, just like not all cats were. Peony was new to the job and still adjusting, they lectured.

Her meeting with the royal family was an oddity. With practiced ease she paid pretty compliments and witticisms. The king, with his ego, lapped it up like a bowl of cream. Lune, however, tired of it after an hour. Peony initially attempted to warm up to him but Yuki's timely entrance deterred her. The blue eyed cat greeted her beloved and father-in-law and politely informed Peony that it was time for her to return to Baron's home. With great reluctance and promises to return tomorrow, Peony departed with an elegant curtsey.

"She's very entertaining and beautiful," the King remarked with glee.

Yuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The coy sayings, blatant compliments, and flattering she exhibited on the King was reminiscent of the visiting couriers from the different cat provinces. Time spent with that type of personality was enough for a short duration, but not a lasting relationship. Now more than ever she wished Haru were back.

CRCRCRCR

Haru used every ounce of her knowledge to remember her etiquette lessons from her childhood. It didn't help that she was not the most attentive student back then. Luckily her time in the Cat Kingdom had brought her before royalty and Yuki had instructed her on posture, tone, and proper deference, much to Hiromi's surprise. Smalltalk made the day pass by pleasantly and she even discovered some of the Prince's personality.

Like all men and boys, he enjoyed fencing and horseback riding. However, he also enjoyed gardening and the occasional book. Haru spent nearly a half hour admiring his accomplishments in the royal garden. It was lovely and she was grateful for the brief time alone with him. It unnerved her to be surrounded by courtiers and guardsmen.

She took leave of the royal family and they requested that she pay another visit in a few days. The Queen gave her a bright, friendly smile which endeared her even more to Haru. The carriage brought her home to Kana's seething envy.

"So you've finally returned."

Haru stiffened as she walked though the door. Kana's mood was on a pendulum swinging from wary curiosity and complete indifference. All of the woman's life had been spent training her daughter for a beneficial marriage. Haru's sudden attention by royalty had thrown her plans askew. Peony's fate had always been ambiguous, an eternal question whether she would succeed or not. The little urchin of a stepdaughter had sudden skyrocketed to a distinct certainty of becoming royalty.

It was definitely a bitter pill to take.

After changing to more comfortable working clothes, Haru was suddenly aware of a change she hadn't noticed because of her visit to the palace.

"Where's Peony?"

"She's preparing for her future."

Deftly taking a bowl of freshly picked vegetables, Haru began to methodically cut them into small pieces. Peony was most likely attending another finishing school or going holidaying in search of potential husbands, or at least a temporary benefactor.

"What are you doing? The cook can do that."

"I want to. It's been a while since I made vegetable soup and I know the new cook you hired does not make it to your liking."

Kana had taken the gold obtained from the lovely dress's pockets to fix up the house and hire a new household staff. All of her earnings had forever been for Peony's benefit and with her daughter gone any money would be of better use to improving the living conditions. The woman was also pleasantly surprised on how Haru knew she enjoyed vegetable soup.

That specific meal had always brought memories of her childhood in the small one room house where she, her mother, and her father lived in. Cold days disappeared after being served a hot bowl of hearty vegetable soup. The memories of a little touch of a mother's love and comfort returned after eating Haru's soup.

Haru quickly prepared the meal and by dinnertime set a steaming bowl in front of Kana. Without Peony it seemed as if Kana had become smaller, thinner, almost a shadow of her former self. The woman even took the time to help the maid fold the laundry. Taking a bowl for herself she decided to reflect on the day's events inside her room.

CRCRCRCR

Baron scowled as he sat down by his desk. Discrete inquiries about a certain human girl had revealed her whereabouts in the afternoon to be at the Human Kingdom's palace.

How could he ever compete with an opportunity with royalty? How could he provide her a better life than the comforts of the rich? All that was guaranteed with him was a life of hard work and thankless days.

She was better off walking the path that lay before her.

* * *

_Click for the next chapter.  
_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

The first visit at the palace soon turned into many as Haru seemed to become the favored companion of the Prince. She wished she could say that she discovered the hidden qualities of the Prince, some hidden aspect he secretly kept hidden from the world. He wasn't cruel, uncaring, or pompous. All and all, he was as average as any townsperson except for the royal title. At home Haru thoughts leapt from romantic moonlight walks, deep talks, and even future children. She quickly squelched these thoughts. Prince Machida had given no indication of his affections, if any, and the Queen would probably prefer someone of higher standing or wealth.

"Her majesty would have immediately stopped your meetings if that were true, Haru."

Blinking rapidly Haru realized that she must have been voicing her thoughts aloud in front of Hiromi. Blushing fiercely she did realize that what the girl said was correct. She was eligible to marry the prince; any girl within the kingdom was regardless of status. The Queen herself was from a working class of farmers before gaining the attention of the King. Like most rulers, he was busy surveying the land so she had not had the opportunity to meet him yet. Personal glimpses of the royal family were few and far between. She inhaled and exhaled to calm her scattered thoughts. Everything was happening way too fast. It seemed as if divine providence had played her hand to have the Prince walking by her window. By wearing the dress she felt fantastic, beautiful, and playful. In fact, it was those exact feelings she had when she was around Baron.

Baron, meanwhile, curled up in the classic Thinker's pose as he pondered the information before him. One week was all it took for the complaints to come rolling in. He returned from touring the southern counties' holdings to a flurry of visitations from distressed kittens and crotchety staff members.

"The mean girl slapped me! All I wanted to give her was a welcome hug!"

"That foolish girl burned the King's meal and blamed it on the workers around her for being negligent."

"Peony tracked mud all over the freshly scrubbed floor and expected someone else to clean it up."

And the list went on….

She would have to go. Baron himself realized he had stayed longer than usual when he was making his rounds in order to avoid her company. She wasn't very abrasive, nor was she idiotic. She was just extremely vapid and when her temper was up, shrewish. Her opinions always complimented whoever was speaking to her and was typically weak willed. Muta attempted to rile her to speak her mind but she merely squeaked in terror and begged him to leave. Yuki spent a day with her offering to teach her how to run a household as large as the palace but the raven haired girl merely questioned why they did not just hire someone to perform the job. Peony was content the way she was. It was what she was trained to be all her life by her mother. It was a pity though. Baron's background information on Kana had depicted a strong person who emerged from a poor, large family household, to owning a stately home herself. All this was before she met Haru's father. It was true Kana did use him as another stepping stone but she also arranged his stagnated finances after the death of his first wife into a stable income.

As night approached, Baron found Peony sitting in the living room idly playing with the bracelets on her arms. She perked up at his appearance.

"Do you need me for anything, Baron?"

"We have decided it is time for you to return home, Peony."

"Alright, if that is what you all wish."

Again, it was another startling difference between her and her predecessor. It had taken a viable threat to her life in order to get Haru to leave and that was still under a whole night's arguing from her.

"I'd like to give you a parting gift, as a remembrance of your stay here."

She bowed in thanks and begged an hour to get her items ready.

She emerged after the allotted time in a plain white dress lined with several pockets. Together the two walked to the shed through the moonlight and Peony nearly shouted with glee at the appearance of the two large vats. The next morning after Haru had returned Kana and Peony had managed to glean the information on how she had gotten the golden dress. It was then that the two decided to send Peony down to the Cat Kingdom to repeat Haru's success. Of course a specially made dress was prepared to maximize the benefit of Baron's generosity.

"Which vat do you deserve to be dipped in?"

"The gold."

The response was immediate and blunt. The sparkle in her eyes positively glowed with the prospect of easy money.

"Why?"

The light faded from her eyes for a moment. Haru was never asked why. She thought quickly.

"It will be very difficult for me to return to my mother after having that terrible argument with her. The gold will help me get into her good graces again."

Baron's eyes narrowed in anger. His yellow-green eyes pierced directly into her soul and seemed to unravel all the falsehoods which were about to spring to her lips.

"Enough of these lies!"

With one move, he bodily lifted her from the ground and completely submersed her in the oil. Spluttering she rose to the surface as the weight of the viscous liquid clung to her. Pulling her out, he threw her into the ash and dust pile. That combined with the oil seem to cake her skin and dress. Looking like a demonic goblin she screeched in horror.

"What have you done to me?"

"Given you what you deserve. You came here seeking nothing but to use us for your own benefit. You refuse to take responsibility for any of your actions and prefer to secure your future by leeching off others. I have given you what your actions merited you to have. When you hear a donkey bray, look towards it. Don't ever return to this place."

With a wave of his hand, Peony found herself being surrounded by a solid mass of black feathers and cawing. After the tumultuous thrashing she found herself dumped at the bottom of the hill just outside her village. Fuming with rage she picked herself up. The lateness of the hour prevented her from calling a carriage but luckily her home was within a tolerable walking distance. A donkey's bray echoed throughout the night. Now one who had just been dumped in oil and ashes might reconsider anything their tormentor might order them to do. Peony, always the blind follower, did not stop to think about her actions. She turned towards it and immediately a donkey's tail sprouted in the center of her forehead.

Panicking she ran frantically until she saw the welcoming presence of her front door. Rushing inside she ran straight into her shocked mother. Shrieking in horror it took Kana a few moments to realize that the monstrous form was in fact her beloved daughter. Yelling for Haru to help her, it took 2 cakes of soap to remove the oil and ashes from Peony's skin. Initially Kana tried using brute force to remove the donkey tail but it refused to come off. Haru tried to help remove it but it did not have the same mechanism as her gold star. Peony would just have to unfortunately have to live with the tail for now.

With her precious daughter back Kana quickly relayed the latest gossip and rumors from around town. When Peony heard of Haru's fortune with the Prince she threw a tantrum and didn't leave her room for three days.

Haru expected Peony to stay in there permanently when she found out that the Prince proposed marriage to her. She remembered it fondly. It was a moonlit night as she was sitting by her window when his tousled head popped up amongst the bushes. They spoke pleasantly for a few minutes of superficial things. In the silent lull he whispered shyly.

"Will you marry me?"

She flushed and ran her hand nervously through her hair. His attention to her had ensured a proposal but she never expected one so soon.

"Machida, this is very sudden. Please give me some time to consider."

The boy, confused as to why she would need time to think the decision over, decided to leave her be. He bowed politely to her, told her to take as long as she needed, and left back to the palace.

Haru threw herself on her bed weeping bitter tears. A marriage proposal from the Prince! Why could she not consent? It was every girl's dream and written in every fairy tale. A tall cat in a white suit drifted across her mind. She gave a loud groan and buried her head back into her pillow. He was the one person she most desperately wanted to talk to about her problems but also the one she could never tell.

The next morning dawned cloudy and grey with the threat of rain. Despite the impending weather she decided to foray into the town center to clear her thoughts. Haru could hear the whisper of the townspeople around her. Everyone seemed to know her status as a potential bride for the Prince. A few even tried to get into her good graces by selling her items at a special discount.

The rattling of an approaching carriage startled her pursuers into scattering as they spotted the royal crest on the ornate door. Alarmed she saw it was the Queen herself. The royal lady beckoned her to join her for a morning cup of tea in the royal gardens.

"Now my dear, tell me your troubles."

At her surprised look the Queen chuckled kindly. Haru tried to blink away the sudden headache which had suddenly bloomed. The Queen was probably used to having her son confide in her. Having an only child ensured some, if not all, of his confidences to be shared.

"Prince Machida did ask me to marry me but I could not say yes."

"Is it someone else?"

Haru gaped like a fish gasping for air.

"Yes! No! I mean…" Her mind seemed muddled all of a sudden. If only the headache would go away.

"Has the man given you any indication of his intentions towards you? If there are even any feelings at all?"

"No, no he hasn't. In fact, he even said some harsh words about me behind my back."

"Then I don't see what the problem is. As my son requests though, I'll give you time to think about it." The Queen earnestly pressed a hand against Haru's.

Taking it as her cue to leave Haru finished her tea and departed back to the village square. She felt the beginnings of a full blown migraine coming on and her thoughts refused to stay tangible, like she was grasping at clouds of mist. Sitting by the fountain where she heard Baron's cruel words she idly ran her hand through the sparkling water. A tiny kitten mewing for scraps pawed gently on her dress. Cradling the small thing against her chest she cooed softly to it.

"Hello little one. Looking for something to eat? I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

The kitten purred contentedly despite the lack of food and its soft whiskers made Haru giggle.

"Should I marry Prince Machida? He is handsome and kind and I'm sure Baron would admit that it is a good match. Perhaps I should."

She was so lost in her thoughts that she neglected to keep a hold on the suddenly squirming kitten. The tiny thing scampered off and disappeared through the crowd. Deciding to make her way back home she set off.

_Marry him? Perhaps I shouldn't._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Tiny paws ran through the lane scattering dried leaves in its wake. Finally skidding to an excited stop in front a group of fellow playmates it eagerly related the news.

"Haru's getting married!"

Her audience stared at her in dumbfounded awe.

"What!?" they exclaimed and immediately began to pepper her with questions.

"You're sure it's her? What did she look like? Did she miss us?"

"She's the nice one that stayed with us a month ago, right? I'm sure it's her. She didn't recognize me though," she ended with a giggle. A sudden shadow emerging from the shade of a tree soon had her surprised.

"Explain to me, young lady, what happened?"

Baron's voice seemed unusually strained. The kitten explained in the typical way that children do.

"Well I was exploring the human world and I found the really awesome fountain in the town. Then I got hungry and started looking for some food." The female blushed fiercely unwilling to admit that she was begging for scraps. Baron nodded for her to continue.

"Then I saw that really nice girl who stayed with us for awhile. You know, the one who laughed all the time and liked to play games with us. She's nothing like her mean sister though, but not as pretty."

Seeing Baron's exasperated look, she quickly cut to the chase.

"She was really sad and started talking to me. Saying if she should marry a Prince or not, as if there's any other choice. After a moment of thinking she said 'I shall' So that's it!"

Baron's pained expression passed by unnoticed by the rest of the kittens who began to talk loudly in excitement. He quietly excused himself to think over the newfound revelation.

Night approached and Lune and Yuki found Baron at home staring morosely into the fire. Lune managed to speak first.

"Baron we heard the news. What will you do?"

"Nothing."

Their looks of surprise did not faze him.

He continued, "She should marry him if she's happy, and if she loves him."

"But how do you know that?" Yuki interjected quietly.

He remained silent.

"She should marry him," and left them with a curt dismissal.

"Yuki!"

Haru was surprised to see her old friend in her side of the world. The pretty white cat looked just as beautiful in her alternate form and the two drifted toward a secluded area in order for Haru not to be declared delusional.

"How are you? Any news from the Cat Kingdom?"

Despite the cat answering in meows, Haru could understand every word the snow white cat said. She always thought that she could understand cats and her experience with the other kingdom only served to enhance her ability.

After a couple minutes of small talk Haru finally managed to broach the question most on her mind.

"How is Baron?"

Yuki looked uncertain for a moment.

"He gives you his approval to marry the Prince."

Haru slumped against a nearby wall in astonishment. He wanted her to marry Machida? There wasn't any objection at all?

"I see," she whispered.

"Do you love him, Haru?"

"I care for him."

But which man was she talking about? Both thought in confusion.

"You should go see him, to clear up your feelings."

"I can't, May Suki is still hunting for me in the cat kingdom. She hasn't infiltrated the human kingdom yet."

So it was Baron she truly cared about. The well dressed cat and pretty girl were just too stubborn to admit it.

"That didn't stop you from wanting to stay beside him in spite of the danger."

"He no longer cares about me. I heard it himself say it to Lune at the fountain."

"Maybe you misheard him."

"No!" Haru exclaimed with vehemence. "He made it very clear what his feelings were."

With a huff she turned her back on her dear friend. Her headache was returning.

The white cat meowed goodbye sadly and as she padded her way back to the other side lamented forlornly on the inflexibility of the two to communicate.

CRCRCRCR

"Haru has agreed to marry me, Mother."

"That's wonderful news, my son. There will be so much to do tomorrow, so you best go to bed early tonight."

"As you wish, Mother."

Lately it seemed as if his mother, the Queen, had been preoccupied with other matters and spent much of her time in her chambers alone. Thinking no more about it Machida merely shrugged the feeling away and did as his Mother suggested.

CRCRCRCR

­­The news spread throughout the town quickly.

_Haru was going to marry the Prince of the land!_

Her future was set. The royal carriage would pick her up from her old home and take her to her new one. There, the wedding ceremony would begin and ensure her place in high society. The populace would have the opportunity to view their future princess during the carriage's street procession.

Haru dressed with great care as she arranged the gold dress on her and added the shining star atop her head. Dressing in the attire that Baron gave her seemed like a betrayal but she knew this outfit made her look and feel the best about herself.

A princess. She was a princess now, as hard it was to believe.

The carriage was coming any minute now and she wanted to be ready on her doorstep when it came. Inside would be the Prince and the Queen, her future husband and mother-in-law. She walked out towards the front entrance…

Only to be confronted by a seething Peony.

"You cannot leave!"

Haru stopped in surprise. She glanced over and spied Kana at the kitchen table. The tired woman's hands were clenched so tight her knuckles appeared as white as her face. Apparently whatever Peony was up to it was of her own volition.

"What will you do, Peony?" Haru knew that Peony was manically up to something, but the ever present donkey tail embedded in the center of her forehead made for a comical appearance.

She gave a sadistic smile. "Why stop you of course. It's time I make my own destiny by stealing yours."

Two of Peony's larger lackey's suddenly approached her from out of the shadows spooking a small kitten. She quickly found herself trussed up and lowered down the well on their property. Luckily it had dried up long ago. Unfortunately it was secluded enough so that no one would hear her cries for help.

"Peony! What will you do when he finds out that he has the wrong girl?"

Peony's sneer blocked out the light and her cohorts' chuckles echoed down the narrow chamber. She spotted Kana trailing the others and shouted out desperately.

"Please, Kana! Let me out of here."

For several moments a look of indecision passed across her face but soon she shuffled off like a wizened woman. It seemed she too had sentenced Haru to her fate.

"Come on Mother!"

Quickly the woman arranged the donkey tail around her daughter's head so it appeared to be a headband. The end of the tail blended in well with her jet black hair. She covered the entire arrangement with a red silken veil of a traditional bride. Kana kept glancing back towards the well where she knew Haru was trapped in.

"Mother!"

She gave a fearful glance to her daughter, or what used to be her daughter. This Peony was vindictive and conniving. Yes, Kana had taught her to use her wiles but never to be cruel and evil to others. The girl had learned that talent all by herself. When Kana had learned of what had daughter had done in the Cat Kingdom (hitting poor defenseless kittens!) she grew fearful at what her offspring had done. Peony retold her ordeal in the Cat Kingdom with such thoughtlessness too. The two burly minions who helped snatch Haru departed to join the crowd.

The false bride was waiting outside when the carriage approached and the Prince and Queen greeted her warmly.

"Haru wishes that she remain in silent contemplation until after she becomes the Prince's wife." Kana recited faithfully. Peony had expressively rehearsed this over and over with her mother. Peony only had to make it through the ceremony in order to become the Prince's wife. Afterwards it would be too late to undo the mistake. Peony thought he would be so happy with the change in brides, he wouldn't want to.

The Queen, addressing Kana, asked, "Would you like to ride with us?"

To everyone's great surprise, the veiled girl emphatically shook her head. She reached over to hug the shocked woman. Whispering in her ear she sadistically stated, "My destiny is set, Mother. Your services are no longer required."

She gracefully ascended into the carriage with the other royals and with a lurch the carriage set off. The cheering crowds roared and shouted welcoming their new princess as they glimpsed the prospective royal family in the open carriage. Little did the crowd know of the heartbroken mother standing by the roadside.

The bride remained silent as she admired the plush seats and gloated at her victory in her mind.

The carriage rumbled on.

Midway through the route, at the town center, a cry rose up through the crowd.

"Look, look at the cats!"

The strange bond between the two kingdoms was now especially apparent as the kittens begin to line the streets in front of the crowd. They began to chant:

_O Prince Machida, beware your new bride_

_For the real Haru she has sought to hide_

_If you disbelieve our pitiful hail_

_Then you should go check on her donkey tail!_

Prince Machida looked in confusion.

"Stop the carriage," he ordered. "Is this true? Reveal yourself."

When the girl did not move he reached over and lifted the bridal veil.

The Queen looked murderous. "You! Where is Haru? What have you done with her?"

Peony remained obstinately silent and refused to divulge the location of the missing girl.

"You dare to deny the Queen an answer?!" The Queen quite possibly became even more furious. "This is not going according to plan," she muttered.

"Madam," the Prince addressed the impostor. "If you know where Haru is, for her sake, please tell us."

Silence was his only answer.


	12. Chapter 11

_Last chapter! I'm sorry if it seems rushed. As always thank you so much for everyone's reviews and support. I'm not sure what the next story will be but you guys will be the first to know._

* * *

Chapter XI

"Take us back," the Prince commanded. The driver obeyed and to the crowd's confusion the carriage went back to where Haru was supposed to be.

As soon as the carriage had driven off without her in it, Kana rushed back to where Haru was trapped. What would she choose: her stepdaughter's good fortune or her actual daughter?

No, Peony ceased being her daughter the moment she left her. She was supposed to take care of her mother after all the sacrifices the older woman made for her. It was the right and honorable thing to do and taught from one generation to the next.

Haru after scrabbling to find a foothold was beginning to sob in despair. Being abandoned wasn't the worst thing that could happen but dying without telling him…telling Baron her true feelings would be her eternal regret.

The light above her at the well's opening was blocked by someone peering down at her.

"Please! Get me out of here!"

A rope was miraculously lowered and Haru painstakingly climbed her way up. She was gingering helped over the well's edge and as her mysterious savior stepped into the light, she gasped.

"Kana! Why? What about Peony?"

"She abandoned me."

Haru placed a sympathetic hand on the grieving woman's arm. "I'm sorry."

Kana placed her hand on top of Haru's in grateful acceptance. Perhaps she should have raised her daughter to be more like Haru.

"I'm sorry, Haru, for abusing you for all this time. It seemed like I was filled with so much anger and painful headaches that I took it out on you."

_Headaches?_ Haru thought this sounded familiar.

The rumbling wheels upon a gravel road interrupted their musings.

"They've returned!" Kana exclaimed.

She bowed low before the Queen who swept imperiously over to her.

"I am sorry for misleading you, your highness. As you can see I have righted my wrong and I beg you for your forgiveness."

The Queen nodded and Prince Machida stepped over to see if Haru was injured. He passed a furious glare at the imposter.

"You ought to be beaten a thousand times for your insolence! Unfortunately it is not my decision to make because your injury was to Haru." He bowed courteously his true bride.

Haru stared at Peony who still looked unremorseful about her actions and made her decision.

"She should stay here and let her spend her days where she can not trouble anyone."

"And I'll stay with her," Kana interrupted.

With confusion Haru tried to persuade her not to but the elder woman would not be moved.

"I need to continue fixing my wrongs. If I can improve her then the better it would be for the both our souls. If not, I least I can spend my days keeping her in check."

Finding that she could not convince her otherwise, Haru acknowledged her decision with a heavy heart.

"I promise I'll be by to visit you." She gave Kana a warm hug. It wasn't easy to acknowledge and improve on your child's faults.

With the rightful girl, the three stepped into the waiting carriage. Haru leaned her head back against the cushions. With all of the chaos she found herself with another headache. It was strange; she never had such painful and lengthy headaches before.

Again they approached the town square, this time with the true bride revealed. The townspeople merely thought that the new bride had forgotten an item at home and now was confident enough to show her face in public. The kittens sang again:

_Now we have nothing in our hearts to fear_

_All in the kingdom can let out a cheer_

_For the prince has found his true bride today_

_Now we can wave to her, hooray hooray!_

To the others it sounded like a happy chant to their new ruler but to her it echoed hollowly as a funeral dirge. Near the kittens she spotted the familiar faces of Toto, Muta, Yuki, Lune and last of all Baron. Their guises were of human form shielding themselves from the non-magical eye.

Haru gave a startled sob which caught Machida's attention. He saw her wounded look at the strange man with green-yellow eyes and short cropped orange hair.

"I see, Haru."

She stammered out a few words of apology before admitting, "When I was trapped, I feared for my life, but all I could think about was him. I'm sorry Machida. You deserve someone better."

"I doubt I could find someone as wonderful as you, but I'll find someone for myself this time." He gave a sideways glance at his mother. She was the one who insisted he ride out that night in that part of town, as if she had been planning for the two to meet. The Queen arranged for their meetings and actively encouraged the two to form an attachment.

"No!" the Queen hissed. "You cannot! I will not allow it!"

"Mother you have been acting peculiar for weeks now, as if you're not yourself. Stop, driver."

He helped Haru out in front of the town center's fountain while the Queen followed. Haru's eyes began to tear up and Machida held his head in pain the closer she came.

_This feeling is so familiar._

The five denizens of the Cat Kingdom stepped forward.

"What's wrong Haru?" the raven haired, beak nosed man spoke politely.

"Toto, something just feels wrong." She clutched her head trying to think through the fog

One of the horses pulling the carriage reared its head in fear causing the carriage to jolt backwards. The resulting movement caused the Queen to lose her balance. As she righted herself her crown shifted to reveal a large black widow spider resting atop her head.

_This strange feeling, a spider…spider makes webbing from silken threads just like the strand I pulled from May Suki's head!_

"May Suki!"

At the girl's realization the dangerous creature gave a screech and leapt at Haru to try and kill her with a poisonous bite. Baron pulled Haru out of the way and into the safety of his arms. May Suki landed instead on the ground right beneath the carriage wheel and with another terrified jolt from the horses, caused the entire stagecoach to roll right over the vindictive creature. With a startled scream thus was the evil purged from both worlds.

"What happened?" the Queen murmured holding her head.

Lune and Yuki explained the situation to the confused woman. May Suki had been controlling her and Kana for years apparently seeing something special in Haru and using them all for her nefarious purposes. Machida looked on sadly as he saw Haru and her mysterious admirer standing in each other's arms.

"Eh, there are plenty of more fish in the sea, kid. Even though she's special I'm sure you'll find another girl."

Though Muta's informal treatment of him wasn't exactly becoming of a future king, Machida strangely found comfort in them.

He walked off to make the wedding change announcement to his people.

Haru stared into Baron's eyes trying to see if her memories of him did any justice. They didn't so she just contented to admire his gold green eyes and auburn fur. Despite the human guise she saw him in his cat form.

Baron, unable to do anything while Haru was in his arms, flinched and stammered out, "I'm sorry about your wedding."

_Slap!_

The force of the hit caused Baron to jerk his head around and the others to gasp in confusion.

The girl who committed the hit then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I wanted to visit, not stay forever. The Cat Kingdom is my home now."

She had meant it to. Baron was her home and wherever he was, she would follow.

"Great, now we have to deal with their googly eyes all the time now. I'm not gonna eat cause it's so sickening," Muta muttered.

"You could stand to lose a few pounds," Toto retorted.

This resulted in an all out brawl between the two.

Baron accepted a firm handshake from Prince Lune who congratulated him on everything working out. Yuki did likewise but with a warm hug for Haru.

"You're two of the most stubborn people who I have ever met!" She chided them but brightly smiling through her happy tears.

"Haru!" A loud and panicked voice rang out in the street.

Hiromi ran up to the girl muttering barely coherent sentences. "The Prince, marriage, cancelled, what?!"

Haru calmly took the girl's hand and placed it in Baron's.

"Hiromi meet Baron. Baron, this is my best friend Hiromi."

He placed a courtly kiss on the back of the shocked girl's hand and suavely answered, "A pleasure."

Haru rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt to charm Hiromi. Surely her friend would not fall…

A girlish giggle erupted from Hiromi as the very handsome man politely enquired after her well being.

"Don't pay any attention to his foolishness, Hiromi. I thought I taught you better than to listen to flatterers!"

Striding confidently amidst them, Oba gave Haru an affection hug and kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, my dear. I knew you and Baron would work things out."

Baron respectfully bowed towards the elderly woman before she too gave him a loving kiss. Haru looked on in confusion.

"May I introduce to everyone my liaison for the Human Kingdom," Baron stated slyly.

"Oba!" Haru exclaimed. "I never knew!"

"Well that would make me a very bad informant, then wouldn't it, Haru?" the old lady shot back with a twinkle in her eye. The woman had been subtly reporting the details of events in the kingdom and handled problems and question whenever she was needed.

It made sense, Haru thought. No one would know that the meddling and prodding questions of an elderly woman would be anything suspicious.

"I've always looked out for you the best I could, Haru. It's too bad that I couldn't stop that demon from hurting you so much," she said sadly.

"Oh Oba! You did your best. No one knew it was May Suki and Kana has repented at what she has done to me. I forgave her and I'll forgive you."

Lune stepped in to relay his information.

"May Suki has been manipulating us all from the beginning. She thought to scare Haru away to the Prince's palace but instead went to the Cat Kingdom. May Suki then had to convince Haru to return in a very painful way."

Both Haru and Baron flinched at that statement.

"She then possessed the Queen so Haru could marry Machida."

"But why didn't she just control the kingdom using the Queen," Haru questioned.

"The others noticed how strangely she was acting. She wanted to start over with a blank slate that no one would know."

"Me," Haru whispered a little ashamed at how inconsequential she was. Baron touched her hand in comfort. She cheered up immediately. Haru had a hand in her own happy ending. It did not mattered what anyone else thought before.

"Everything's righted now," she sighed. She gave a loving smile to Baron. "Let's go home."

They all bid Oba and Hiromi goodbye, promising to visit soon. Together, Baron, Haru, Lune, Yuki, Muta, and Toto, trooped up the hill and past the border dividing the kingdoms. Baron and Haru separated from the others outside of his quaint cottage.

Beneath the moonlight he held her hands tenderly in his own. He had found out that she had overheard his hateful comments at the fountain.

"I really am sorry Haru for everything."

She raised a hand to silence his lips. "I should have listened to the whole conversation Baron. You missed me as much as I missed you. I'm sorry too."

"Then we're even."

Baron grinned for the first time since Haru left and together they whispered the three words each had been hoping to hear. Smiling he tipped her chin up with gloved fingers and kissed her with all the pent up feelings he had abandoned for weeks. She returned the kiss with equal ardor. They both pulled back to see the happiness reflected in each other eyes. Baron opened the door, welcoming her into their home.

CRCRCRCR

Haru, to her extreme happiness, not only was accepted into the Cat Kingdom with open arms but served alongside Baron to right the wrongs of both kingdoms. They attended the marriage of Lune and Yuki during which they endured the not so subtle winks and grins from Muta and Toto. The two were married later on in a uiet ceremony attended by Oba, Hiromi, of course the kittens (who made this all possible). Kana even came with a small gift although Peony did not offer her congratulations. Oba proudly announced she was turning over the reigns of her duties to Hiromi.

Haru gave a sigh of happiness as Baron opened the door to their home and kissed her under the lintel. Who would have thought her life would have ended like this?

"I am going to live in the Cat Kingdom."

A simple sentence, more than likely an empty threat, but to one girl it was her destiny.

* * *

_Done with another fairy tale/ Cat Returns hybrid! Hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I spent slaving over it._ _ As always please review!_


End file.
